Not a Girl
by neon-watches
Summary: Kurt's spent his whole life dealing with people classifying him as a girl. Will Dalton be any different? And will Kurt just shrug it off like he usually does?


**AN: This is one of my first fanfics with some minor editing. I'm a rookie so please be patient with me while I get the gist of things. Thanks.**

**Summary: Kurt's spent his whole life being classified as a girl. Will Dalton be any different?**

**Warning: Mild swearing and a few f-bombs.**

"Who do you think is the girl?"

"Kurt, definitely."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well look at him! He just screams femininity."

"So? Just because he's fashionable and has a higher vocal range than most guys doesn't make him girly."

"Not just that! Don't you notice that Blaine is always the one holding Kurt? Calling him 'Baby' and 'Sweetheart'?"

"So?'

"Come on! He's even got a protective father!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"And he's always bottom."

"Whoa! Dude! I seriously didn't need to know that!"

"Sorry."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Wes and David turned and were surprised to see that it was Blaine by himself.

"Where's Kurt?" David asked, "You two are usually attached at the hip." Blaine shrugged.

"He's having a 'Girl's Night' with his old Glee friends and then he's crashing at Mercedes'."

"And the evidence piles on." Wes said smugly. David rolled his eyes.

"Evidence for what?" Blaine wondered.

"That Kurt's the girl in your relationship." Answered David. Blaine's face reddened but the boys didn't seem to notice.

"He moisturizes religiously for Christ's sake!"

"I guess but-."

"Guys!" Blaine shouted. Both of the Warblers turned to face their soloist. "Do you really want to know?" He sighed when the two nodded eagerly. "Well, I'd have to agree with Wes." Wes smiled in triumph. "But I would never let Kurt know that I think this. He's sensitive and would probably murder me."

"I still don't know…" David said, not one hundred percent convinced.

"Kurt couldn't be more of the girl if he bled every month!" Wes exclaimed in exasperation. "Though he sure acts like he does." The council leader added and David chuckled in agreement. Blaine scowled.

"Shut up guys." He grumbled, though he had to agree that at some times Kurt could get a little PMS-y.

"Oh no, don't stop. I would really love to hear more about how you all see me as a bitchy little girl." The cold voice made the trio jump. Blaine turned to see a very livid looking Kurt Hummel standing in the doorway wearing baby blue satin pajamas and the iciest glare the older boy had ever seen. He swore he could have been frozen solid just by staring into those blue-gray eyes.

_Like a torrential storm about to rain down. _He couldn't help noticing.

"Kurt." Blaine blurted out nervously. "I-I thought you were at a sleepover." The brunette placed his hands on his hips angrily.

"I was, but then Puck showed up demanding to see Santana and Mercedes' mom made everyone leave."

"Awe, that's too bad. You could always have a sleepover with me." Blaine smiled anxiously.

"No thanks. I'm on my period." Kurt said curtly and shot Wes and David the most intimidating death stare he could muster. The two friends immediately paled and Wes looked ready to faint. Blaine immediately tensed up when Kurt's attention returned to him.

"Our room. Now." The countertenor said in a scary voice. The older boy obviously didn't want to but was smart enough to obey.

When they left the room Wes and David turned to each other, wide-eyed.

"That was easily one of the most terrifying moments of my life." Wes gasped.

"At least we got off scot-free." David replied. "Think of Blaine. Can you imagine-."

"YOU WANT A GIRL BLAINE?" The council members' jaws dropped at the sound of a huge smash. The couple's room was all the way at the end of the hall. Still, Kurt's screaming could be heard loud and clear.

Wes and David ran out into the hall to see the startled faces of all the other Windsor house tenants.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. Who cares what other people think, it's not a big deal."

Wes winced at the sound of glass breaking.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT, CUTE, LITTLE, GIRLY KURTSIE! IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL! STOP FREAKING OUT KURT YOU'RE JUST ON YOUR FUCKING PERIOD! GO PLAY WITH YOUR GIRLFRIENDS KURTSIE WHILE I GO TELL EVERYBODY WHAT A FUCKING LADY YOU ARE!"

Everybody in the hall turned to the Klaine bedroom, jaws dropped in disbelief. Wes looked horrified and David was just worried Kurt would murder Blaine. That couldn't happen, they needed their soloist. The confused students all jumped when something slammed against the wall.

"LADY!" _Smash. _"PORCELAIN!" _Smash. _"DOLLFACE!" _Smash. _"FAIRY!" _Smash. "_PRINCESS!" _Smash. _

Then, all was quiet and the boys looked around at each other in shock. The door the Kurt and Blaine's door swung open suddenly and Blaine stumbled out as if he'd been shoved.

"IF YOU WANT THAT SO MUCH THEN HAVE THEM!" Kurt screamed, following his boyfriend into the hallway. He started pelting the dark-haired boy with what appeared to be girl's underwear. "GO FLAUNT THEM TO YOUR 'BUDS', GO BRAG ABOUT YOUR FUCKING _GIRLFRIEND_!" Wes could have sworn he'd seen a fire burning in Kurt's eyes as he attacked Blaine. If it had been any other time, Wes would have laughed and teased Kurt about owning lace panties but right now he was just glad he wasn't in Blaine's position.

"Kurt's going nuts!" Wes whispered. He received a hit in the arm for the comment. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. David shook his head.

"He's not freaking out he's upset and hurt." Wes raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Look at him." David replied, gesturing towards the screaming boy. That's when Wes noticed that Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears. Blaine was trying to approach his boyfriend, who was pounding his fists on the soloist's chest.

"LADY! PRINCESS! FAIRY! PORCELAIN!" Blaine grabbed the brunette's wrists, holding them in front of the boy. Kurt then fell apart, crying profusely. "I'M NOT A GIRL!" he sobbed. Blaine carefully let go of Kurt's wrists and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Kurt, I like _boys._" He said softly. "How could some girl ever compete with all this?" His hands slid down Kurt's hips and rested on the younger boy's thighs. He tried to wipe away the boy's tears gently but new ones replaced them. Kurt gasped, trying to catch his breath, he was crying so hard.

Ignoring the boys' shocked expressions, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, cradling and rocking him as the countertenor bawled into his chest.

When he finally calmed down and tears had been reduced to hitched breathing, he looked up at Blaine. The older boy stared down into Kurt's puffy red eyes, his own eyes filled with guilt and love.

"I'm not a girl." Kurt whimpered.

"No," Blaine answered, "you're better."


End file.
